As a processing performance of a mobile communication terminal is improved, the mobile communication terminal is capable of executing various applications.
For instance, an application provider creates the application based on an execution environment such as WIPI, SKVM and GVM. A user of the mobile communication terminal connects to a mobile communication network to download the application to the mobile communication terminal. The mobile communication terminal executes the application based on the execution environment such as WIPI, SKVM and GVM to provide the application to the user.
Hereinafter, the application executable in the mobile communication terminal is referred to as a “mobile application”.
Hereinafter, a mobile application providing server refers to a system of a mobile communication provider that transmits the mobile application to the mobile communication terminal through the mobile communication network or a system of a mobile application provider.
Hereinafter, the mobile communication terminal hereinafter refers to a terminal for receiving the mobile application from the mobile application providing server and executing the received mobile application, which provides the execution environment for the mobile application such as WIPI, SKVM and GVM.
A conventional method for providing the mobile application has following drawbacks.
Firstly, a limitation due to limited resource of the mobile communication terminal exists.
Although latest mobile communication terminals has a high performance, a size of the mobile application that may be stored in the mobile communication terminal and a size of the mobile application that may be processed by the mobile communication terminal are limited.
Secondly, a limitation due to a limited bandwidth of the mobile communication network exists.
The bandwidth provided by the mobile communication network is limited. Therefore, the mobile application provider should optimize a configuration of the mobile application such that the user of the mobile communication terminal may receive the mobile application in a short time. That is, the mobile application provider should minimize a screen configuration or an image configuration of the mobile application such that the mobile application is optimized for the bandwidth of the mobile communication network. Therefore, the mobile application provider cannot use various configurations when creating the mobile application.
Accordingly, a provision of the mobile application for processing various functions is suppressed, and only a simple game mobile application having a small size is provided.
Moreover, a time required to load the mobile application in the mobile communication terminal after a selection of the mobile application by the user is excessively long.
That is, since an entirety of the mobile application is received through the mobile communication network and is loaded as a whole, a time required for an execution of the mobile application is excessively long.